


steal some covers, share some skin

by delicatetobreak



Category: Sucker Punch (2011)
Genre: F/F, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatetobreak/pseuds/delicatetobreak





	steal some covers, share some skin

Sunday mornings are Blondie's favourites. Business is closed for the day so there aren't any clients to service or schedule to keep and most of the personnel are allowed the day off so the girls are mostly alone. Blondie loves sleeping in but on Sundays, she wakes up early because it's the only time the place is quiet. 

There's no drunken laughter, no clatter in the kitchen, no crackling music coming from the studio where Gorski's keeping the beat with each stomp of her cane. In the dorm, with the soft light of the sun shining through the windows, stirring eddies of dust lazily in the air, the rest of the girls peaceful in their sleep, she can pretend it's almost nice. 

Like there's no other place she'd rather be. 

There's only one sound she can stand on Sunday morning though. When Blondie hears the muted rush of running water slapping against tiles, she knows it's time to time to get up. She leaves the dorm with a smirk. There are some things that are better than sleeping in on a Sunday morning. 

By the time she creeps in, the shower room is already filling up with steam, the air damp and heavy. She can hear Amber singing off-key in the furthermost stall and Blondie can't help but smile. She loses her pyjamas with ease, walks through the mist with an extra sway in her hips to where Amber's humming the song for their opening number. Amber's facing the shower head, running her hands through her glossy hair as she washes the shampoo out of it. Blondie doesn't surprise her just yet though. She stops before she walks into the stall, leans against the tiled partition for a little while so she can watch because the view is...well... 

Blondie bites her lip as she watches the water run along the expanse of Amber's golden skin, along soft curves and taut muscle. Her eyes follow the rivulets of water as they sluice down Amber's impossibly long legs and she knows that it isn’t the steam from the shower that’s making her feel so warm. 

“Are you gonna just stand there all day?” Amber huffs impatiently without turning around and Blondie laughs. 

She steps into the stall, lets out a sigh at the heat of the water and saunters close. Blondie presses her hands to Amber’s hips deliberately, watches her lean into the touch and kisses her way up Amber’s spine. She bites at the skin of her shoulder and Amber turns around. Blondie doesn’t miss the way Amber’s gaze travels down and back up again before they meet her eyes. 

“You’re going to get me all dirty,” she says accusingly but there’s a smile tugging at her lips. 

Blondie stands on the tips of her toes to kiss those lips, pressing her body flush against Amber's, and she's rewarded with a groan that sends a tingle up her spine. Amber's kissing her back, wet and needy. Her hands slide down to grab Blondie's ass and Blondie purrs at the touch. When Blondie pulls back, it’s to nip at Amber’s neck, lick a stripe against the skin of her collarbone. 

“Well, I guess I’ll just have to clean you up myself,” she whispers mischievously and Amber’s resounding whimper is all the permission she needs to get on her knees.

Blondie nudges Amber’s legs apart and slides her hands up her thighs until they rest at her hips. Blondie kisses her way up, marking perfect flesh with her teeth, lapping up drops of water with her tongue. Amber makes a needy sound in the back of her throat and threads her fingers through Blondie’s hair. 

“Blondie, please,” Amber pants and the urgency in her voice makes Blondie’s heart seize in her chest. 

Blondie only ever feels like this when she’s with Amber, like she has some control, some semblance of power. And she knows that no matter how many times the clients have had her, they’ve never had Amber like Blondie has her now, so vulnerable and trusting. This Amber wants Blondie willingly and the thought makes her surrender. 

She presses a kiss to the sharp angle of Amber’s hipbone before she leans in, let’s Amber guide her between her legs to where she’s wet and aching. It doesn’t take long. Blondie’s got two fingers deep in Amber when she stops licking and starts sucking on her clit and Blondie can tell from the way Amber moans that she’s close. 

She takes the bundle of nerves between her teeth, flicks her tongue sharply over the flesh and Amber’s hips shudder as she comes, fingers curling tight in Blondie’s hair. 

“Fuck,” she gasps and Blondie releases her clit, licks gently into her centre as Amber comes down from her orgasm. When she’s done, Amber slides down onto the floor, panting and spent. 

“Hey,” she says shyly and Blondie laughs. 

“Hey,” she murmurs back. 

When Amber leans forward to kiss her, Blondie feels her hand slide down from her shoulder, brush her breasts and dip between her legs. 

“Your turn,” Amber breathes in her ear and Blondie’s eyes flutter close as she leans against the wall with a grin. 

Sunday mornings are Blondie’s favourites. No other day comes even close.


End file.
